About Beldin
Beldin is a Neverwinter Night's 2 persistent role playing server, set in the Forgotten Realms campaign world. Our goal is to create a world which is as real and immersive as we can make it, and which is as close to Pen and Paper Dungeons and Dragons as Neverwinter Nights 2 will allow. Currently, we are running on both expansion packs (Mask of the Betrayer and Storm of Zehir). FAQ Q) What do I need to play? A) Neverwinter Nights 2, along with its two expansion packs (Mask of the Betrayer and Storm of Zehir). It is possible to log in to the server without the expansions, although this will result in a lot of game crashes. Q) What sort of server is this? A) Beldin is a story focused role playing server. This means that nearly everything is done in character. That said, we do not whip you for daring to speak out of character (OOC) or just going for some OOC hunting with your buddies now and then! It simply means that most of the interaction - as well as your own success in the server- depends on how effectively you play your character. What is frowned upon is metagaming - the act of invoking resources or information that you might be aware of OOC but that your character cannot possibly have access to. Q) I am totally new to Dungeons and Dragons, let alone Neverwinter Nights 2. Will this be a problem? A) Hey, all of us were new to both games at some point ourselves. We do not expect everyone to come in with perfect recollection of the names of every Drow House, Correlon's first wife and every one of the Shou's Ten Million Gods (if you do not know what any of those are, dont worry : ) ). Everything you need to know, both game and lore wise, can be learnt along the way. Q) I am in the game, and I keep getting messages from people in green text. How do I respond to them? A) Look for the Neverwinter Nights 2 eye icon on the bottum left of your screen. (its colors are blue and white). Click on it, and in the pop up menu, look for player chat. A list of active players and/ or Dungeon Master's (DM, also called Game Manager (GM) or simply Admin) will appear. Just click on the name you want to send a message to and hit enter when you are done typing. Q) Does Beldin use custom content? A) Yes, all of which is provided via the auto- downloader. In addition, we will also be releasing custom portraits along with in house developed content. We also use several non mandatory overrides from the NWN 2 vault which do things such as decrease the video effects of buff spells. Q) Persistant world or PnP, round table style party questing? A) Both. Beldin is a persistent world (PW) in that every action effects the world. What separates Beldin from other PW's however, is the focus on campaigns and story telling, both on the module plot level as well as the individual plot lines between characters (player or non player). There are several long running story lines that occur in the mod, in which you, the player, may become the hero or even villain. Q) What is the level cap? A) 25. Q) Class or race restrictions? A) No class restrictions, although we very strongly discourage class dipping and power building with no role playing basis. The only race that is "restricted" is the Yuan Ti pure blood, and that too it is not completely banned. Instead, if you wish to build a Yuan Ti character, you need to contact a DM and discuss your concept with them. This is simply due to the nature of Yuan Ti in the world of Faerun, and our vision of their nature. This is not to be confused with "all Yuan Ti are evil and we will beat you for saying otherwise". It just means that they are subject to certain things which you will be better off being aware of when you decide to make one. Q) So I can play a drow? A) Yes, you can play drow, and of any alignment. We do not penalize you for your choice of race. In fact, we encourage creative thinking with all races. Q) When do the DM's hold quests? A) 9:30 PM US central time is when quests are held. Players usually gather half an hour before that, so if you want to catch up with everyone, thats the best time to do it. On occasion a DM will also be available outside of those hours to hold more personal focused quests or events, meaning sessions that strictly pertain to your character rather than anyone else or the world directly. Q) Personal focus? You mean my character's story will actually matter? A) Yes. If you have an interesting background story for your character, or if he/ she has a particular goal they want to achieve beyond bashing the bad guy, let us know, and it just might work its way into the ongoing story. Who knows, it might even find its way into the histories... Q) So... what's the setting? And how close to "official" lore do you adhere to? A) Beldin is set in the 3.5 edition Forgotten Realms campaign world. We do not count anything from 4th edition as canon, with the exception of Vaerun's death. We also use official material more as guidelines than manuals, so there will be cases in which things will be a little different from what Wizards of the Coast declared. That said, most of our lore is based on official lore. Q) PvP. What's your take on that? ''' A) PvP does exist in Beldin. HOWEVER, there are several rules that you must observe. 1) NO GRIEFING. That means, if the player you are fighting tells you to stop, stop. Unless a player is him or herself greifing another player or disrupting the game for everyone else, do not persist in fighting if Out of Character consent has not been given. Having said that, to anyone who deliberately goads another character into fighting without declaring out of character what their stance is; if you are willing to push for a fight, be ready for one. 2) As implied in the above, always be in communication with the person you are fighting. Everything is done in good natured fun. 3) Pick pocketing is allowed, but you may not steal things like swords, shields or any item so large that you could not reasonably be pick pocketing it from someone. Also, the same rules for PVP consent apply to pick pocketing, so ask before you do it. Likewise, your committing to this action is you saying you are okay with PVP. '''Q) I have more questions/ ran into a problem! Who will help me?! A) The DM's are more than happy to assist you with any questions or help you may need. Current DM's are Mimi Fearthegn, Keyna Fearthegn, I'kai, generalrykof and Taurus Daggerknight. They can be reached via the Beldin Forums (http://www.beldinguild.com/forums/ ).